<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Последнее помазание by SisforSibyl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24059608">Последнее помазание</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SisforSibyl/pseuds/SisforSibyl'>SisforSibyl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Daddy Issues, Drama, F/M, Het, very light Daddy issues</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:33:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24059608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SisforSibyl/pseuds/SisforSibyl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Каждую субботу Эбигейл приходит к Ганнибалу домой, не подозревая чем это для нее закончится.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Abigail Hobbs/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Последнее помазание</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I. Мрак<br/>
"На вечном сумраке мечты живописуя,<br/>
Коварным Господом я присужден к тоске;<br/>
Здесь сердце я сварю, как повар, в кипятке<br/>
И сам в груди своей его потом пожру я!"*</p><p>Доктор Ганнибал Лектер разрешал приходить без звонка только ей.<br/>
Эбигейл всегда нажимала на дверной звонок лишь единожды, а Ганнибал всегда отворял ей с учтивой неспешностью, он помогал ей снять макинтош и вешал его в шифоньер в один ряд со своими пиджаками и пальто.<br/>
Когда Эбигейл заскочила к нему в первый раз, она долго мялась у порога и ребячливо смотрела на него снизу-вверх, словно ожидая неутешительного приговора. Приговора не последовало - Ганнибал пригласил ее на кухню, осведомившись, что Эбигейл предпочитает из напитков.<br/>
- Черный кофе, пожалуйста.<br/>
- Я не хочу чтобы у тебя по моей вине появилась язва желудка, Эбигейл. Я сделаю нам обоим травяной чай.<br/>
- Ты заботишься о здоровье каждого, кто приходит к тебе домой?<br/>
Ганнибал промолчал, продолжая заваривать чай - черпал горсти мелко порубленной, высушенной мяты, процеживал кипяток и лил чай в аккуратные фаянсовые чашки. Ритм его плавных движений успокаивал и помогал Эбигейл отвлечься от беспокойства внешнего мира, поджидавшего ее за воротами этого дома.<br/>
Ганнибал так и не спросил о цели ее прихода, точно ему все было ясно и без лишних расспросов.<br/>
Они сидели в гостиной еще с четверть часа в полнейшем молчании, прерываемым звоном ложек и почти неслышным стуком зубов о керамическую эмаль.<br/>
- Я читаю сейчас одну книгу, - Эбигейл обхватила чашку обеими руками, грея их об глазурованные теплые бока, - один из героев - киллер, каждый раз, когда он убивает очередную жертву, то смотрит ей в глаза, потому что ему кажется, - Эбигейл задержала дыхание и перевела взгляд на изумрудную, расшитую серафимами и драконами, скатерть, так и не закончив мысль.<br/>
Ганнибал слегка наклонился вперед и с проснувшимся от ее слов интересом спросил:<br/>
- Что ему кажется? Скажи мне, Эбигейл.<br/>
Она поджала тонкие губы и понизила голос:<br/>
- Ему кажется, что посмотрев в глаза умирающего, он постигнет тайну смерти**.<br/>
- И ты солидарна с ним?<br/>
- Я никогда не смотрела в глаза умирающим людям, доктор Лектер, - солгала Эбигейл, уставившись в светло-зеленое чайное озерцо на дне чашки с набухающим листом мяты, прилипшем к краю.<br/>
К этому разговору они больше не возвращались.<br/>
С того первого чаепития Эбигейл взяла себе за привычку приходить к Ганнибалу не менее одного раза в неделю. Чаще всего это было субботним утром - Лектер открывал ей дверь и провожал на кухню, где Эбигейл рассеяно разглядывала спину Ганнибала, с завязанным на ним белоснежным поварским фартуком, пока Лектер жарил ей яйца Бенедикт или Крок-мадам или омлет на подстилке из сыра.<br/>
- Чем ты обычно питаешься, Эбигейл? - Как-то спросил он, подавая ей тарелку с гренками.<br/>
- Я варю себе макароны с сыром, - живо отозвалась Эбигейл, и, игнорируя столовые приборы, подцепила пальцами румяную, хрустящую темной корочкой гренку, - это не очень изысканно, я знаю, - Эбигейл улыбнулась, обнажая белую полоску зубов, и вытерла салфеткой испачканную в масле ладонь, - я совсем не умею готовить, поэтому меня спасают только консервы, - она издала короткий смешок, словно на пробу, и тут же спохватилась, - ты сам ничего не ешь.<br/>
Лектер чуть сощурил глаза, точно ее слова показались ему такими смехотворным, что воспринимать их всерьез не было никакого смысла<br/>
- Я уже позавтракал, Эбигейл.<br/>
Все то время пока Эбигейл завтракала, Ганнибал неотрывно следил за ее лицом, движением губ и взмахами рук, отмечая взлелеянную туманной погодой бледность кожи, будто бы взбрызнутые акварелью синие глаза и салатовый шарф, стыдливо прикрывающий шрам на шее.<br/>
Синтетика, с легкой брезгливостью отметил Ганнибал.<br/>
На следующей неделе кроме омлета с мясной начинкой на кухонном столе Эбигейл ждал небольшой, хрустящий от прикосновений сверток.<br/>
- Позволь, я помогу, - предложил Ганнибал, и, развернув бумагу, достал шелковое бирюзовое кашне и, подойдя к Эбигейл со спины, повязал его у нее на шее, придавая складкам фигурную точность и аккуратно прикрывая платком шрам.<br/>
- Когда-нибудь придет время, когда твоя надобность в таком прикрытии, как эти шарфы, исчерпает сама себя. Пока ты к этому не готова.<br/>
- А когда придет это время?<br/>
Ганнибал остановился и, пристально посмотрев на нее, ответил:<br/>
- Когда ты научишься принимать себя, такой, какая ты есть.<br/>
Впервые о Гарретте Джейкобе Хоббсе заговорила сама Эбигейл - доходил полдень, а они сидели в полной чистоты, бархата и порядка гостиной и слушали "Пер Гюнта" Грига. На столе перед ними лежало блюдо с оладьями и айвовым джемом, и проведя по гладкому, обведенному золотой росписью краю тарелки, Эбигейл отметила:<br/>
- Когда я была маленькая, отец иногда жарил мне оладья.<br/>
Ганнибал отвел взгляд от стекающих косыми струйками по стеклу дождевых капель и заглянул Эбигейл в глаза.<br/>
- Тут и рассказывать нечего, - сперва она помялась, но все же не смогла сдержаться больше нескольких минут и продолжала, - конечно, они выходили у него пригорелыми. Часто их соскрести со сковородки было невозможно, но я все равно ела, чтобы не обидеть его, - она поджала губы, совсем как маленький ребенок, который не в силах найти правильные слова, - он любил меня, несмотря на все, что произошло, он действительно любил меня.<br/>
- Все самые жуткие поступки совершаются из-за любви и добрых побуждений, Эбигейл, - Ганнибал поднялся с кресла и подошел к ней вплотную, загораживая серый дождливый клочок неба, отражающийся в окне, - но это не означает, что ты должна винить себя за произошедшее.<br/>
Лектер почти невесомо дотронулся до ее подбородка, скорее своим взглядом, заставляя ее поднять на него глаза:<br/>
- "Но каждый, кто на свете жил, любимых убивал***". Ты, должно быть, знаешь эти строки и понимаешь, что они означают.<br/>
- Да, я понимаю.<br/>
Так они смотрели пару минут, не моргая, друга на друга - глаза Эбигейл слезились, а ресницы дрожали, пока крупная, такая же синяя, как радужка Хоббс, слеза не потекла вниз по ее щеке. Ганнибал провел по ней подушечкой большого пальца, размазывая слезу по пошедшей розовыми пятнами от волнения коже.<br/>
- До следующей субботы, Эбигейл, - реплика Ганнибала прозвучала необъяснимо громко, точно волшебные слова гипнотизера, способные вывести своих клиентов из транса; Эбигейл отмерла, и, суетливо подхватив сумку, бросила у двери на прощание:<br/>
- Я не знаю, смогу ли я прийти.<br/>
На следующей неделе Эбигейл пришла на час раньше.<br/>
На ней было то самое подаренное Ганнибалом шелковое кашне.</p><p> </p><p>II. Аромат<br/>
"В одеждах бархатных, где все еще полно<br/>
Дыханья юности невинного, святого,<br/>
Я запах меха пью, пьянящий, как вино".*</p><p>- В Балтиморской больнице сегодня была убита медсестра, - будто бы невзначай произнес Ганнибал после долгого обсуждения промозглой погоды за окном, - ее нашли пронзенной стрелами, как Святого Себастьяна с картины Бальдунга****.<br/>
Эбигейл задумчиво покачала головой - она сидела на кушетке у самого окна, так что молочное утреннее небо освещало ее силуэт, пронзительно подчеркивало каждую черту - и холодный синий раёк пушистых глаз, и естественную линию причесанных темных волос, и острые, подвижные плечи.<br/>
Ганнибал улыбнулся своей мягкой, слегка покровительственной улыбкой, и, подойдя к массивному дубовому книжному шкафу, почти что вслепую достал тяжелый альбом. На той странице, что он открыл, красовалась алтарная картина, триптих, с привязанным к дереву Святым Себастьяном и разъяренной, поднявшей свои луки толпой.<br/>
- Какой это век?<br/>
- Начало шестнадцатого, - ответил Ганнибал и провел указательным пальцем по изображению стрелы, воткнутой в голень мученика, - еще один погибший за свою веру.<br/>
- Мне больше нравится эта картина, - Эбигейл указала на рисунок, напечатанный в самом начале альбома - обнаженных мужчину и женщину и свисающего с ветки изумрудного змия.<br/>
- Тебе больше нравятся те, кто погиб за свой грех?<br/>
- Скорее они погибли за желание свободы выбора, - ответила она, не отрывая взгляда от поджарых тел Адама и Евы, прячущих легкое лукавство на дне своих глаз.<br/>
- В мире, где свободы выбора не существует, они преступники.<br/>
- Получается, Господь узко мыслил? - Эбигейл неосознанно понизила голос, точно нашкодившая школьница, возгордившаяся собственной смелостью, - тогда кому нужен такой Бог?<br/>
- Это ты сказала, - на лице и в голосе Лектора просквозила усмешка, он легко разжал пальцы Эбигейл и спрятал альбом в недры шкафа.<br/>
- Ты не согласен? - Эбигейл едва ли не хихикнула, так что с глаз мигом сошла ее обычная озабоченность.<br/>
- Я не настолько верю в эти религиозные истории, чтобы воспринимать их всерьез, - только и ответил Ганнибал, показывая, что разговор исчерпан.<br/>
Должно быть именно с этого дня Ганнибал начал рассказывать Эбигейл о ходе расследований - по малым крохам и полутонам она собирала брошенные вскользь мелочи и составляла из них законченную картину, единственное, без подписи художника в самом углу.<br/>
Очередной Джон Доу*****, таинственный и безымянный.<br/>
- ...ты своими глазами видел этот... тотемный столб? - В голосе Эбигейл боролись любопытство и отвращение.<br/>
- Этого было вполне достаточно, - Ганнибал передал ей несколько бумажных листов, на которых сияли глянцевые изображения убийства.<br/>
На ее переносице пролегла морщинка, а волосы выбились из-за ушей, прикрывая ее лицо черным каскадом.<br/>
- Тебе страшно жить в мире, где происходят такие вещи?<br/>
Эбигейл вздрогнула, ослабив хватку рук, так что листы упали ей под ноги. В искусственном свете комнаты сооружение из многочисленных человеческих тел на фоне муторно-зеленого моря и отливающего серым песка выглядело скорее кадром из арт-хаусного хоррора, нежели фотографией из ФБР архивов.<br/>
Лектер присел на корточки у самих ног Эбигейл и поднял упавшие листы.<br/>
- Эбигейл, ты должна сказать мне, что ты чувствуешь, - мягко попросил он.<br/>
Она надрывно вздохнула. Могло показаться, что она сдерживала рыдания - но глаза ее были сухи.<br/>
- Нет, - она рефлекторно вцепилась в ткань джинсов у самых колен, словно пытаясь отгородиться от вопроса, - скорее наоборот. После всего, что произошло... весь этот ужас и убийства, - почувствовав, что она окончательно запуталась в словах, Эбигейл замолчала, сжав губы в прямую дрожащую нитку.<br/>
- Скажи мне что ты чувствуешь, - повторил просьбу Ганнибал и сжал сухую и холодную ладонь Эбигейл в своей.<br/>
- Просто... когда я гляжу на эти фотографии, на все эти зверства, я не чувствую ничего, мне не страшно, у меня нет гнева или жалости. Я как будто живу в перевернутом мире, где походы на учебу, разговоры за кофе со знакомыми, походы в магазин, все это стало чужим, - Эбигейл спотыкается на слове и крепче цепляется за пальцы Ганнибала, - убийства перестали поражать с того самого момента, как я сделала... это с Николасом Бойлом. Я знаю, что мои мысли и чувства мерзкие и неправильные, но точно какой-то механизм во мне сломался, механизм, который отделял правду от лжи, добро от зла, а теперь... - Эбигейл покачала головой, так и не досказав мысль.<br/>
- А теперь ты можешь решать сама, - произнес Ганнибал и добавил уже суше, - у тебя очень холодные руки - ты замерзла, - с этими словами он поднялся, и, подойдя к кожаному креслу, подхватил с его спинки шерстяной плед.<br/>
Никакой синтетики.<br/>
- Так лучше, - Лектер накинул на Эбигейл плед и подоткнул его у самого подбородка, - вспомни свои слова про Адама и Еву - они погибли за желание свободы выбора. Что ждало Еву в Эдеме, кроме внутренней слепоты, наивности и животного образа жизни?<br/>
- Но ее соблазнил Диавол, - чуть слышно обронила Эбигейл.<br/>
- Есть много трактовок Ветхого Завета. Одна из них говорит, что бог изгнал своих детей из Рая не потому, что те ослушались его указа, - губы Ганнибала сложились в смутное подобие улыбки, - а потому что боялся, что, увидев правду, Адам и Ева взбунтуются против него. Ты не должна чувствовать вину за свои чувства. И тебе нечего стыдиться. Эбигейл, дыши.<br/>
Действительно, она, как завороженный ребенок, слепо шагающий за своим Гамельнским крысоловом******, замерев, слушала слова Ганнибала, обращенные к ней. Она смотрела в его лицо, завернувшись в его плед посреди его кабинета, пока он оправдывал ее чувства, прощал и давал благословение, как ее личный милостивый Бог.<br/>
Когда Лектер обнял ее на прощание, Эбигейл сильно схватила в горсть твидовые полы его пиджака и долго, не поднимая глаз, прижималась щекой к плечу Ганнибала.<br/>
- За такие разговоры пару столетий назад нас бы сожгли на площади, - добродушно подметила она у самого порога.<br/>
- Тогда нам очень повезло, - серьезно ответил он.<br/>
- И еще кое-что, - голос Хоббс изменился, он стал ниже и глуше, и она вновь принялась теребить в руках край своего стылого кардигана, - зачем это было нужно Диаволу? Зачем ему было раскрывать Еве глаза?<br/>
Она так и не поняла до конца, что развеселило Ганнибала так сильно, что он самодовольно улыбнулся и окинул ее долгим, изучающим взглядом.<br/>
- Просто Диаволу нравится играться с человеческими созданиями, вот и все.<br/>
Тогда Эбигейл рассмеялась – казалось, уже долгое время она не слышала такой забавной и неожиданной шутки.</p><p> </p><p>III. Рамка<br/>
"Сверкая зябкою и чуткой наготой;<br/>
Она вся грации исполнена красивой<br/>
И обезьянкою мне кажется игривой".*</p><p>Ганнибал звонил ей только однажды - Эбигейл ответила после первого же гудка, выпалив: "доброе утро".<br/>
- Я решил приготовить нечто особенное для тебя, - голос Ганнибала раздавался гулко, точно Лектер находился в подвальном помещении, - буду рад увидеть тебя сегодня на ужине.<br/>
Когда Ганнибал отключился, Эбигейл еще долго держала в руках мобильный и обводила кончиком ногтя надпись: "время звонка – 0,27 минут". Вечером, стоя у двери Ганнибала, она все еще слышала почти затихшие короткие гудки законченного телефонного разговора. В тот день она в первый и последний раз вошла в дом доктора Ганнибала Лектера без стука, так и не дождавшись самого хозяина, подошедшего дабы отпереть входную дверь.<br/>
Дверь была открыта, Эбигейл осталось только потянуть за ручку, сделав первый шаг в теплую, освященную масляным светом люстры прихожую, Хоббс споткнулась, едва выстояв на непривычных, жестко обтянувших ступню каблуках.<br/>
Ганнибал уже ждал ее в гостиной, подтянутый, облаченный в бежевый костюм-тройку, он положил руки на спинку тяжелого деревянного стула и неотрывно смотрел на переливающуюся цветами каплю огня свечи, которая мерцала на кончике позолоченного канделябра.<br/>
- Ты замечательно выглядишь, - обронил Ганнибал, увидев Эбигейл, пересекающую зал неуверенными шагами. Он галантно отодвинул стул, помогая ей сесть, и выдержав секундную паузу, поднял крышку с большого блюда, расположенного в центре стола.<br/>
- Что это? - Спросила Эбигейл, разглядывая множество маленьких, зажаристых лапок какого-то земноводного, водруженных на блюдо.<br/>
- Это лапки гигантской лягкушки-быка. Они считаются главным деликатесом в Намибии, Если повар неумело их приготовит, то яд выведет из строя печень, любого, кто попробует.<br/>
- Тогда это большая удача, что у меня такой талантливый повар, - Эбигейл вдохновенно улыбнулась, принимая из рук Лектера бокал красного вина.<br/>
- Как миро*******. Французское? - Наугад спросила она.<br/>
- Бордо, - Ганнибал пригубил вино, и Эбигейл была готова поклясться, что заметила его снисходительную улыбку.<br/>
- Я просто совсем в этом не разбираюсь, - она сделала несколько глотков, чувствуя как ароматная, терпкая жидкость растекается по ее горлу и течет вниз к сердцу, заставляя его пульсировать мельче и чаще.<br/>
- В любом деле нужна практика.<br/>
Эбигейл смолчала, так и не поняв, к чему конкретно относились слова Ганнибала. Она взяла в руки столовые приборы, едва не вздрогнув - такими холодными и тяжелыми они ей показались, и отрезала от одной пары лапок довольно крупный ломоть светлого, политого банановым соусом, мяса. Ганнибал пристально смотрел на нее - на обведенный красной помадой приоткрытый рот, на слегка зарумянившиеся после вина скулы, на серебрящиеся на свету зубцы вилки.<br/>
- Вердикт?<br/>
- Мм, это необычно - мне нравится, - Эбигейл прожевала кусочек и сделала несколько щедрых глотков из бокала.<br/>
Все еще не притронувшись к собственной порции, Ганнибал сказал:<br/>
- Мне показалось, что когда я позвонил, ты была по меньшей мере удивлена.<br/>
- Да, - живо отозвалась Эбигейл, словно ждала этого вопроса, - я ведь только вчера рассказала тебе про моего отца и всех этих девушек. Про то что я, так или иначе, являюсь соучастницей убийств Миннесотского Сорокопута, - Эбигейл резко замолчала и отвела глаза, точно испугавшись собственных слов.<br/>
- Ты боялась, что мое отношение к тебе изменится?<br/>
- Да.<br/>
- Ты не должна пугаться, Эбигейл. Страх никуда нас с тобой не приведет, - урезонил ее Ганнибал и отпил вина.<br/>
- Ты сказал "нас"...<br/>
- Я обещал, что позабочусь о тебе. Все, что касается тебя - касается меня.<br/>
- Так однажды мне сказал отец, - на лице Эбигейл отразилось смятение, она отложила столовые приборы и откинулась на спинку стула.<br/>
- Неужели ты боишься меня?<br/>
- Я не боялась моего отца - я любила его, - она резко встала из-за стола, едва не опрокинув стул и сделала пару шагов в сторону противоположного угла комнаты.<br/>
- Ты пытаешься найти во мне замену своему отцу, - без какого-либо укора сказал Ганнибал.<br/>
- Нет, нет. Сначала я думала, что ты сможешь помочь мне, потому что Алана не могла, - Эбигейл отвернулась лицом к стене и, кажется, обхватила лицо руками, так что слова звучали смазано и приглушенно.<br/>
- Но я не твой доктор. Твой доктор - Алана Блум. И наши с тобой встречи далеки от сессий врача и пациента. Тебе не нужен доктор, Эбигейл, ты стабильна и в состоянии принимать самостоятельные решения.<br/>
Ганнибал промокнул губы салфеткой и встал. В гостиной было жарко, и Лектер буквально чувствовал свежий запах распущенных волос у Эбигейл на затылке - еще она пахла сушеной гвоздикой, страхом и каким-то дешевым парфюмом с распродажи.<br/>
Ганнибал сделал несколько шагов в ее сторону - было видно, как дрожит ее спина сквозь хлопковую аквамариновую блузу, колготок на ней не было, так что полы плиссированной воздушной юбки, должно быть, щекотали ее обнаженные колени.<br/>
- Я хочу чтобы ты повернулась, - Ганнибал подошел к ней совсем близко, Хоббс чувствовала его мерное дыхание на своей макушке. Он вслепую провел по передней стороне ее шеи и забрал мешающиеся волосы назад, - я хочу, чтобы ты посмотрела на меня, Эбигейл и сказала, о чем ты думаешь.<br/>
Она вздрогнула, но все же слегка повернулась и посмотрела на Ганнибала из-за плеча - ее помада немного смазалась, а кожа выглядела еще более прозрачной чем обычно.<br/>
- Я думаю о том, какой была бы жизнь Евы, если бы она не попробовала запретный плод.<br/>
- Ее жизнь была бы скучной, - Ганнибал улыбнулся метафоре. Он очертил ее губы большим пальцем, придавая накрашенному рту более-менее сносную форму.<br/>
- Ты опять мерзнешь, - сказал он, когда Эбигейл поцеловала его. Тепло его рта, было вязким, как то красное вино, что они распивали в начале ужина. Эбигейл хотелось ответить, что она совсем не замерзла, нет, что она готова стоять так недвижно, как марципановая фигурка, весь вечер, и ей покойно и тепло в этом миниатюрном Эдеме в штате Мэриленд, только бы ее личный бог и спаситель никогда не сказал набившее оскомину: "До следующей субботы, Эбигейл".<br/>
Эбигейл засуетилась, ее подбородок дрожал, точно она не могла определиться смолчать или сказать какую-нибудь сентиментальную глупость, приправив очередной библейской метафорой. Наконец, лихорадочным, спешным движением она просунула руки в карманы брюк Ганнибала, по-детски объяснив:<br/>
- Так теплее, - и тут же во внезапном испуге высвободила руки.<br/>
Ганнибал легко приподнял ее, удерживая за бедра, и усадил на не сервированную часть стола. Она дотронулась до завязанного на виндзорский узел галстука, ощупала пальцами воротничок рубашки и поднялась вверх до свежевыбритого подбородка и щек, легко провела у уголков глаз и резко отпрянула, точно слепая, постигающая мир через прикосновения, впервые обведшая руками христово распятие.<br/>
Эбигейл целовала его, когда Ганнибал на ощупь расстегивал ее блузку, а пластмассовые пуговицы и шлевки разлетались в разные стороны, обнажая ее небольшую, скрытую бюстгальтером, покрытую гусиной кожей грудь. Теперь она совсем отогрелась, а все вокруг казалось чрезмерно жарким и влажным - руки Ганнибала, оглаживающие ее внутреннюю сторону бедер, пальцы, легко подцепившие ее нижнее белье, резинка на юбки, натирающая круглую, красную полосу вокруг талии Эбигейл, и шея Ганнибала, остро пахнущая одеколоном. Ткань его костюма странно и в то де время возбуждающе колола кожу Эбигейл, и когда он вошел в нее, она почти неосознанно обхватила его спину ногами, скрестив щиколотки, так что каблуки должны были больно впиться чуть ниже поясницы Ганнибала. От особенно сильного движения один из бокалов, покачнувшись, упал на край стола, так что вино тягуче, капля за каплей начало литься на пол. С каждой каплей Эбигейл становилось все более душно, и она гадала, то ли она пьянеет из-за винных паров, клубящихся в комнате и рвущихся прочь из бутылки, прочь из бокалов, прочь, прочь, то ли от Ганнибала, придерживающего ее за спину и оставляющего сухие, почти что шершавые поцелуи на ее шеи. До самого конца Эбигейл так и не смогла отвести взгляд от густой бордовой жидкости, заливающей пол, и зажмурилась только в момент оргазма, сжавшаяся, практически повиснувшая на Ганнибале, с раскрытом от вскрика ртом и руками, тянущими на себя его волосы.<br/>
- Все хорошо, - услышала она у своего уха, размякшая, теплая и хмельная, вымотанная эмоционально и физически она заснула на заднем сидении автомобиля Ганнибала, на котором он довез ее до дома. Лектер уложил ее на кровать, и, подоткнув одеяло, покинул коттедж. Погружаясь в клейкие объятия сна Эбигейл все пыталась вспомнить стоны Ганнибала, его слова, не долетавшие в тот момент до ее разума, черты его лица, когда он кончал, но воспоминания так и не пришли на ум, точно Эбигейл все это привиделось, или же кто-то магический и темный стер их своей умелой рукой.</p><p> </p><p>IV. Портрет<br/>
"Смерть и болезнь навсегда погасили<br/>
Яркое пламя, горевшее в ней,<br/>
И не засветится лаской, — в могиле<br/>
Взор восхитительный ясных очей!"*</p><p>Эбигейл Хоббс никогда не доверяла Уиллу Грэму - он казался ей запутавшимся, слабым и нестабильным, он был абсолютной противоположностью всем тем качествам, что притягивали ее в Ганнибале. Решение не будить его во время обратного полета было выпестовано ею с того самого момента, как она взглянула в окутанное дремой лицо Уилла - бледное, осунувшееся, с темными, трупными полукружьями у глаз.<br/>
Как только она увидела, что дверь в ее дом открыта, Эбигейл еле слышно простонала от груза зародившегося в ее желудке страха, он вспенился и брызнул вверх, подкатывая тошнотворный комок к горлу, который расщепился в тот момент, когда она увидела стоявшего посреди ее кухни, облаченного в длинное пальто, Ганнибала. Тот окликнул ее по имени и подался вперед, удерживая ее за плечи, пока Эбигейл обнимала его, глубоко дышала, впитывая его запах и в изнеможении царапала ногтями ткань.<br/>
- Что ты здесь делаешь?<br/>
- Я так о тебе беспокоился, - в голосе Ганнибала прозвучали озабоченные нотки, - Уилл сказал, что везет тебя в Миннесоту, а я был категорически против. Где он сам?<br/>
- Я оставила его в самолете. С ним я не чувствовала себя в безопасности, поэтому я оставила его, - воспоминания точно выписали Эбигейл подзатыльник, она немного скривилась, вновь чувствуя накатывающей маленькими буранчиками, страх, - он все знает.<br/>
- Как и Джек Кроуфорд.<br/>
- Если я сбегу, меня ведь поймают. Ты больше не можешь меня защитить.<br/>
- Когда тебя найдут, то арестуют, да, - чуть помедлив, он добавил, - и Уилла.<br/>
- Это он убил Мариссу?<br/>
- Так они подумают. И что он убил других тоже, - его тон был все также пропитан участием и нужной Эбигейл долей заботы, что никак не подходило смыслу его слов.<br/>
- Уилл всегда говорил, что тот, кто позвонил тем утром, и есть серийный убийца, - она попятилась и резко ощутила саднящий холодок на своих ладонях, почувствовала, как кончики пальцев начинает сковывать льдом. Ее снова посетило стихийное желание просунуть руки до запястий в карманы Ганнибала, греться об подкладку и просто стоять так, погруженной в своей личный Эдем, и абсолютный диссонанс мечтаний с происходящим чуть не вывернул ее наизнанку, - а зачем ты на самом деле позвонил?<br/>
- Я хотел предупредить твоего отца, что за ним едет Уилл Грэм.<br/>
- Зачем? - Ее голос сорвался, но страх все никак не приходил. Это было как вязнуть в темном, окруженном еловыми лапами болоте, она не могла двинуть конечностями, не могла почувствовать ничего кроме мерзлого, неестественного спокойствия рядом с этим высоким, властным человеком, стоящим в тени и освещенным тенью, точно лучи пробивающиеся сквозь окна боялись дотронуться до Ганнибала, такой смелостью обладал только мрак.<br/>
- Мне было интересно, что произойдет. Мне было интересно, что произойдет и когда я убил Мариссу. Мне было интересно, что ты сделаешь, - с расстановкой произнес Ганнибал, кромсая своими репликами тяжелую сливочную тишину кухни.<br/>
- Ты хотел, чтобы я убила Ника Бойла, - неожиданно осипшим голосом произнесла она.<br/>
- Я надеялся. Я хотел понять, насколько ты похожа на своего отца. Николас Бойл важен именно потому, что ты его выпотрошила. Он изменил тебя, Эбигейл.<br/>
- Сколько людей ты убил?<br/>
Одним шагом Ганнибал сократил расстояние между ними и сцепил ее пальцы со своими, ласково отвечая:<br/>
- Намного больше, чем твой отец.<br/>
- А ты и меня убьешь?<br/>
- Мне очень жаль, Эбигейл, - он погладил ее сухую, обмытую ветрами щеку тыльной стороной ладони, - мне жаль, что я не смог защитить тебя в этой жизни.<br/>
В голове Эбигейл вяло трепещет мысль, что у нее есть одна секунда, чтобы вывернуться и убежать, вялая, грузная, глупая-глупая мысль, и Эбигейл прикрывает глаза, позволяя себе отдаться щекочущим ощущениям от его дыхания у ее уха и пальцев, очерчивающих скулу. Возможно, поэтому когда к ее шее приставили лезвие она спутала его с прикосновением руки Ганнибала и чуть ли не застонала от удовольствия.<br/>
Ганнибал рывком развернул ее спиной к себе и перерезал ее горло глубоким и умелым жестом. Ее тело дрожало, выплевывая из раны струи крови, глаза, которых Лектер не видел, должно быть закатились, ее прошибали последние болезненные нервные импульсы, но и те прекратились через пару минут. Тело Эбигейл потяжелело, точно после оргазма, а кровь, в которой промокла ее одежда, можно было спутать с тем французским вином, которое Ганнибал распивал с ней на последнем, памятном ужине.<br/>
На ее лице застыло выражение очарованного, магического довольства, которое мелькало порой во время ее бесед с Лектером, но именно сейчас это сладостное выражение отошло в вечность, удивительно преображая ее ничем не выдающиеся, миловидные черты.<br/>
Ганнибал надел перчатки - он улыбался, а полутьма все еще освещала изнутри его спокойное лицо.<br/>
Считается, что мясо загнанного, напуганного охотником животного получается черствым и жестким, оно отдает душком и портится на второй день после приготовления.<br/>
Потому Ганнибал и был уверен, что плоть Эбигейл Хоббс выйдет на редкость мягкой и нежной. У самого автомобиля, который он припарковал в двухстах ярдах от дома Эбигейл, он заметил гадюку, клубком свернувшуюся у одного из колес. Увидев Ганнибала, она было зашипела, широко раскрыв пасть, но тут же отскочила в сторону, точно чего-то испугавшись, и юрким движением скрылась в придорожных травах. И раскрыв дверь машины, Ганнибал положил тело Эбигейл на заднее сиденье – теперь ему нечего не мешало.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>* В тексте использованы цитаты из состоящего из четырех частей стихотворения Шарля Бодлера "Призрак".<br/>** Отсылка к книге Стивена Кинга "Воспламеняющая взглядом", где один из героев, Джон Рэйнберд, действительно так поступал.<br/>*** Строки из поэмы "Баллада Рэдингской тюрьмы" Оскара Уайльда.<br/>**** Ханс Бальдунг - представитель верхнегерманской школы живописи.<br/>***** Джон Доу - обозначение неизвестной мужской стороны в судебном процессе.<br/>****** Согласно одной из версий, Крысоловом из Гамельна был оборотившимся в человека дьявол.<br/>******* Миро - вещество, освящаемое священником, используемое в таинстве миропомазания.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>